the_walking_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Gavin
'''Gavin '''is an antagonist in The Walking Life. He is a Savior Lieutenant and the Head of the Chemical Plant Outpost. Personality Although a antagonistic criminal, Gavin is extremely collected and level-headed for a Savior. He can be ruthless when necessary, but is more inclined to be more diplomatic than his peers. He specifically chose the Kingdom's tribute route to avoid any inconvencies if he can help it. He shows respect and courtesy to his enemies and victims, acknowledging they take their meetings seriously and treats them with decency. Gavin is reluctant in ordering ultimatums, preferring to give chances. Unlike most other Saviors, he is also upfront in retribution, preferring to make it clear who will be punished, rather than selecting someone at random. Due to his demeanor and tendency to avoid unnecessary stress, Gavin became a Savior for an easier life, lacking the sluggish and sadistic traits of his peers. He has a low opinion of those who do and believes Negan's "new world order" is the best thing for the world, thinking when executed properly, it works well in "saving" people and controlling them into keeping the peace. Although a ruthless Savior by trade, Gavin has not completely abandoned his humanity and mostly carries out his orders out of fear. He reacts angrily when the victims who don't deserve to be punished are and doesn't taunt his victims, instead showing legitimate concern if anything. Gavin is genuinely upset and remorseful for the crimes and atrocities he's committed while serving Negan, occasionally expressing regret and horror but he claims he swallows them as it keeps others from dying. Gavin is also an intelligent Savior. Biography Killed Victims Relationships Negan Gavin and Negan had a steady relationship with Gavin being loyal to Negan, believing in his new world order in his attempts to bring more stability to society. Gavin kneels without hesitation in Negan's presence and Negan holds enough trust and respect for Gavin to become one of his top lieutenants and being in charge with the Kingdom's weekly tribute. However Gavin's loyalty to Negan is mostly out of fear, showing the fear of being executed with Lucille and truly believes that there is no sense in going against Negan, due to the sheer number of his forces and resources. Gavin, despite being loyal to Negan, disagrees with his unnecessary cruelty and violence, and enjoys his position of being in charge of his own outpost to minimize his interaction with Negan. In the face of death, Gavin affirmed his loyalty to Negan, believing that he can't be beaten. Negan feels disappointment towards Gavin's death, remarking that it's a shame and that he is one of his best men. Jared Gavin and Jared have a very poor relationship. Gavin is displeased with Jared's bullying even when they were just part of a construction crew, calling him an idiot and on multiple occasions asks him to stop. After Jared went against Gavin's orders and killed Benjamin, Gavin becomes furious towards him and punishes him by forcing him to leave the exchange back to their outpost on foot as well as threatening to kill him, punching him for talking back in his office and transfers him to the Satellite Outpost, having had enough of Jared being part of Gavin's crew and regards him as a liability. Ezekiel Gavin and Ezekiel had a steady relationship despite the Saviors' subjugation of the Kingdom, Gavin comments that Ezekiel has been good to the Saviors. Gavin also keeps his men from attacking Ezekiel's people because of their deal unlike other Savior lieutenants. Gavin showed respect towards Ezekiel and even had a private meeting with Ezekiel alone in an attempt to take care of things to prevent any more problems within their meetings. Richard Morgan Jones Quotes Category:Alive Category:The Saviors Category:Antagonists Category:Characters